The Happy Song
by Chromaggia
Summary: Angel gives Mark Prozac, resulting in some very strange music. Crackfic, and rated T for this one line...


**A/N: Crackfic!**

* * *

Mark sulked in the loft. "My camera's missing, my scarf has a hole, and people are always calling me albino." He mumbled.

"But you are, hun." Angel said, trying to cheer him up.

"Shut up." A wide grin spread across the drag queen's face.

"I know what you need." She said. "Be right back." She sprinted over to her bag, and pulled out a small bottle. "This always helps me when I'm sad." She handed it to him.

"Prozac?" Mark asked. "Angel, I'm not that-" Before he could finish his sentence, a wad of the drugg was shoved down his throat.

"Angel, isn't Prozac a perscription drug?" Mark asked, glaring.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"The same..." Mark replied, but soon felt his spirits lifting. "The same! Isn't 'same' a funny word? Haha! I think I can fly! Metaphorically, that is!" He began bouncing around the room as Roger walked in. Angel hid the bottle behind her back.

"What did you do to Mark?" Roger asked. "He's all... hyper."

"She made me happy, Roggie!" Mark screamed.

"Oh, gosh." Roger's eyes widened. "You didn't give him porn, did you?"

"Of course not!" Angel said, walking towards her bag. "I just... I dunno." She slyly put the bottle in her bag.

"I feel so happy... I could sing!" Mark said.

"Please don't." Roger begged. But Mark wasn't listening.

"_I am really special 'cause there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me_" He began to sing.

_I think I gave him too much..._ Thought Angel, who was resisting the urge to bite her blue fingernails. _Must... blend... in..._ "Sing it, Marky!" she screamed.

"_When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long_" Mark imitated crying, followed by some more jumping.

"Mark, you're ruining the couch." Roger noted. Mark jumped into Roger's arms, and Angel began to laugh hysterically.

"_Oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth_" He sang loudly, barely reacting when Roger dropped him. Benny walked in the room with Mister Grey.

"Mark, shut it. People are complaining about the noise." The traitor ordered. Mark pointed at them and began to sing louder.

"_Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
Happy as a coupon for a 20 whore_!" Mr. Grey scoffed and walked away, Benny following him.

"Whoa. Go Mark." Roger said, a bit dazed. "You totally owned that jerk."

"_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
Happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy_" Mark began to spin in circles, until he reached Roger. "C'mon, Roggie-poo! Sing the happy song!" He shook Roger by the shoulders.

"I can't do it, man. I'm not happy." Roger retorted. Mark pouted, much like Maureen. "My girlfriend's a stripper, Angel's taken over your body, and you're singing the," he then said words not appropriate for television, "happy song." Mark turned to Angel.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-nge-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-el... you know you want to..." He moved toward the person reponsible for this big mess.

"Mark, no." Angel said, as if she were talking to a dog. "I won't do it, I won't-" Mark began to chase her. "Ah!" She screamed, running away.

"_I am really special, 'cause there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me_" He recited, still running. Angel took a break by the kitchen, catching her breath. Mark got closer, so she ran towards Roger.

"Save me!" She screamed.

"_These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
But if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out_" Mark sang comig towards them. Shrieking, half with fear and half with laughter, Angel tried to run toward the door, but Mark blocked her escape. "Sing!" He screamed, grabbing her.

"Fine!" Angel said. "I'll do it!" The two of them sung the last part to the song.

"_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am_-" This is where Roger interrupted.

"I am out of here!" He screamed, and climbed out the fire escape. As soon as Mark was distracted enough, Angel followed him.

Mark sat down on the couch. "Finally, I got rid of them." He said, satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: That did _not_ turn out like I thought it would.**


End file.
